


Heimkehr

by ALittleStorryForYou



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, coming home, surprise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleStorryForYou/pseuds/ALittleStorryForYou
Summary: He thought she was dead. But is she?Er dachte, sie wäre Tot. Aber ist sie es?





	Heimkehr

Ein Zögerliches, hohl klingendes Klopfen zog Owen aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja?“ die Türe öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf Amelia frei. „Da bist du ja. Wollen wir vielleicht rüber zu Joe, was trinken?“ Nachdenklich, beinahe zweifeln schaute Owen auf das Handy in seinen Händen welches er unablässig drehte. Sollte er das machen und damit alles Gefährden? Immer noch schaute Sheppard auf den Traumachirurg. „Nein, danke. Ich erwarte noch einen wichtigen Anruf. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ Hunt zögerte während er redete. Traurig wand sich Amelia zum Gehen um. „Verstehe. Bis Morgen dann, also?“ „Ja, bis morgen.“ Die Tür fiel hinter der Neurochirurgin in ihr Schloss. Owen lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, während er auf den Anruf wartete und währenddessen kreisten in seinem Kopf die Gedanken umher. Er wurde immer schläfriger bis er die Augen einfach nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, nicht verwunderlich nach einer 62-Stunden-Schicht in der Notaufnahme.

Es war einige Tage nach dem Abend als Amelia Owen nach einem Drink fragte und nur 78 Stunden nach dem Morgen als er durch einen Notfall wachgerüttelt wurde und mit Rückenschmerzen die Notaufnahme organisieren musste.  Wieder war er in der Notaufnahme, als SIE kam. Owen war gerade noch in einer Unterhaltung mit Keppner als er ihre Stimmer hörte. „Owen!“ er tat es als Scherz ab und ignorierte es. „Owen Michael Hunt!“ er erstarrte.  Nur drei Menschen wussten seinen Vollen Namen. Zwei davon konnten es garantiert nicht sein. Blieb also nur noch die dritte. Langsam drehte sich Owen um. Da stand sie. (Y/N). Owen blinzelte einmal. Blinzelte zweimal, nur um sie immer noch stehen zu sehen. Schnell war das Tablett der perplexen April in die Hände gedrückt und nur zwei große, schnelle Schritte später konnte Owen endlich wieder seine (Y/N) in den Armen halten. „(Y/N). (Y/N). Du bist da. Du lebst. (Y/N)“ Vertraut drückte sich (Y/N) an Owen. Erstaunt wurden sie angesehen. Sie ignorierten es. Die ersten Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als Owen (Y/N) vorsichtig über den Rücken strich, bevor er sich einige Zentimeter von (Y/N) entfernte, nur um (Y/N) genau zu mustern. Sie sah genauso aus wie damals als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, damals als sie einbezogen wurde und er nicht. Dann wurde er Einbezogen und sie nicht. Seit drei Jahren hatten sie sich nur noch über das Internet gesehen und gehört. Und jetzt war sie wieder da, er war da und alles war okay.  Sanft fuhr der Kriegschirurg über das Gesicht seiner (Y/N). „Du bist wieder da.“ Stellte er sachlich fest, woraufhin sich (Y/N) Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ja, ich bin da, du Idiot. Und vertraue mir, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“ Owen lachte auf, als er die Worte seiner Verlobten hörte. „Und jetzt küss mich endlich!“

Und Owen küsste (Y/N). 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Fanfiction on this page. Hope you like it.  
> Sara


End file.
